Siempre Juntos
by My Written
Summary: COMPLETO[Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"] La academia colmena tiene ciertos alumnos que no podrán pasarla con sus familiares ¿Qué harán? [Academia Colmena, por que hasta los villanos merecen un final (año)feliz]


****[Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"]****

 **Tema: Cena de navidad en familia**

 **N/A: No se que haré con esté tema para mi imaginación y crear la historia pero veremos que sale.**

.

.

 **Siempre Juntos**

 **[** Academia Colmena, por que hasta los villanos merecen un final (año)feliz **]**

* * *

La ciudad de Jump City tenía lo que muchos llaman la fiebre de navidad. La mayoría corría por las calles para comprar los regalos de último momento, cosa que siempre pasa, en cada familia, no importa si son ricas o pobres, de clase media o de la otra clase como de los héroes o la clase de los villanos.

La academia de Brother Blood. Tenía un puñado de estudiantes que no irían a sus casa en estas fiestas. Padre no se molestó y los dejo en las instalaciones de Colmena solo con la amenaza de no hacer volar la escuela. (otra vez).

El archi enemigo del robot de pacotilla, según el mismo Gizmo, tenía una lista para algo especial, y para ganar a los estúpidos _'Teen Tinanes'_ ¡harían una mejor celebración de navidad! Y que mejor forma que conquistando la ciudad.

Sabía que Padre nunca les harían el honor de estar con ellos en ese día, el por qué, no la sabía y no le importa. Los sentimientos no son muy científicos. A sí volviendo al inicio tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que sus amigos sean los que le ayuden a crear el plan perfecto.

— **Esto es estúpido Gizmo, porqué yo tengo que ayudarte.** —se quejó la única chica del grupo porque Ángel se fue a su casa.

— **Oh vamos Jinx eres la mejor bruja de la escuela.** —trato de animarla sin ningún resultado, ella bufó y se sentó en un sillón rojo.

— **¿Y?—** con su petulante voz y posición de _'yo soy lo mejor de lo mejor'_ lo miró.

— **Tú sabes que los héroes estarán fuera de la ciudad. Así que será nuestra oportunidad de poder apoderamos de Jump City.**

— **Creí que aquí solo estiramos para poder manejar nuestros poderes y no estar en la calle.** —Mammoth interrumpió la conversación a su forma de hablar, lenta y espaciosa, cosa que hizo a Gizmo desesperar.

— **Yo solo sé que tenemos que salir de aquí, sino padre nos regañará y sentenciara a un castigo que no será muy bueno.** — See-more con su ojo multicolor que le ayuda a ver donde encontrar las cosas o lo que ocupase, estaba nervioso. Solo ellos estaban ya que su amigo Bille Numerous estaba en su casa, con su familia como la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia Colmena. Y el no novio de Jinx tenía aversión de salir de día de su cueva, perdón dormitorio.

— **Dónde está tu amigo Jinx. Él tiene que hacer algo, si quiere unirse al mejor grupo de villanos.** —regañó sin parar Gizmo.

— **Déjalo Gizmo. Kyd estará listo en la noche. ¿No es ahí donde atacaremos? y él sigue bien las ordenes** —deletreo bien la última frase sabía que sus amigos no lo hacían bien, ademas casi ni la respetaban como líder que era. Gizmo determinó que Jinx tenía problemas que no quería ni tendría que saber. _Mujeres_.

 **(***)**

Lo tenían, lo tenían. Los cinco estaban muy felices, eran las casi diez de la noche y nada podía arruinarles los planes. Los héroes de la ciudad no estaba. Según Jinx con su aura no los encontraba. Y Kyd Wykkyd acababa de llegar de verificar la torre T. Nada podrían arruinarles las noche.

Hasta que llegó el pretendiente de Jinx ¿cómo era posible que un _'niño bonito'_ se sintiera atraído por su compañera. Era una maldición. Y Gizmo no lo permitiría. Claro que no. Por su puesto que...

Y ahí se iba, su mejor amiga, su confidente y la única que en todo el día jamás presto atención a su plan brillante, ahí se iba de la mano con el niño _'Kid Flash'_.

— **Bien ahora solo estamos nosotros cuatro** —se quejó.

El sonido de bit-bib interrumpió su rabieta y Kyd se fue, sin decir nada y sin mostrar algún deber al equipo se fue.

See-more y Mammoth lo miraron, Gizmo no quería admitir que sin la reina de la magia y el rey de las sombras el plan estaba mal.

 **(***)**

No se sorprendió que faltando para las doce los tres, sí los tres, él - _el grandioso Gizmo_ \- el niño de mente más brillante y sus dos secuaces, metidos en una celda, ¡una celda!.

La policía se estaba entrenando y ellos fueron los que cayeron ahí. Idiotas humanos de pacotilla.

— **Pronto será navidad** —se quejó Mammoth y See-more cerro su ojo. Él se sentía un completo idiota, sus amigos estaban mal y solo quería hacerlo más agradable, cosa imposible en una celda.

— **Es navidad.—** Mammoth miró triste el reloj en la pared, pero la verdad ninguno quería salir de la celda. Y no es que no lo pudieran hacer, solo que si lo hacían a donde irían ¿de vuelta a la academia? ¿solos? Mejor estaban ahí. Los tres entendía que era mejor estar ahí encarcelados pero juntos.

Ni un segundo paso para que sintieran la magia de Jinx de su envolvente color morado y la sombra de Kyd para hacer explotar sin ruido la celda de ellos. See-more lloró y Mammoth corrió a abrasarlos. Jinx lo miró los trasporto. Cayó de bruces y miró la ciudad, la comisaría ardía y ella les dijo.

— **Es navidad, es bueno pasarla con la familia y ustedes son nuestra familia.**

Los cinco otra vez reunidos se sentaron al estilo indio en el suelo, duro y algo húmedo por el sereno; Jinx convocó una manta y una canasta al estilo picnic y de ahí sacaban emparedados de pollo de la cocina de la academia Colmena.

— **Feliz navidad, amigos.** — Jinx habló, pero negó enfáticamente luego y todos la vieron— **familia.** — con una sonrisa todo empezaron a comer y estar orgulloso de poder estar juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y fin.**

 **Bueno aquí yo dejando mi pedasito espero les haya gustado. Porque hasta los más malos merecen ser felices, y comer juntos viendo de lejos una estación policíaca arder; los hace inmensamente feliz ¿quién soy yo para negar les eso?**

 **X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0XX0**

 **con amor y frío, porque aquí hace frío 0Jp.**


End file.
